Break Out
by Bulecelup
Summary: "…Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku membunuhnya. Sehingga dia akan menjadi milikku seorang. Hanya untukku… dia tak akan melihat orang lain, dan aku akan mencintainya selama-lamanya." Singkat. Padat. Tepat. Beyond/Matt.


**Title: **Break Out.

**Pair: **(Mild) Beyond/Matt.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Crime.

**Summary: **"…Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku membunuhnya. Sehingga dia akan menjadi milikku seorang. Hanya untukku… dia tak akan melihat orang lain, dan aku akan mencintainya selama-lamanya." Singkat. Padat. Tepat. Beyond/Matt.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bibirnya terasa sakit sekali. Ketika dia menyentuhnya, ditangannya ada bercak darah.

melihat kesekeliling, menyadari kalau dia sedang ditahan disebuah ruangan kecil yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata hitam. Hanya ada satu meja dan dua buah kursi, salah satu kursinya sedang dia tempati.

Ruangan ini terasa memuakan. Lampu yang tergantung diatas terlalu silau, kemudian ada sebuah layar cermin raksasa yang pas berada didepan tempatnya duduk. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin muak.

Karena dia tahu, dibalik kaca cermin itu, ada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya. Berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya.

Huh, mendingan ada di tempat pembuangan sampah daripada harus berada disini, di ruang interogasi milik polisi.

Selang beberapa saat, ada seorang pria berjalan masuk dari pintu yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat. Pria berumur itu membawa sebuah map berwarna cokelat tebal di samping tangannya, dia lalu duduk dihadapannya dan menaruh map itu diatas meja.

"…Apakah kau tahu mengapa kau berada disini, ?" Tanya pria itu. Tatapan dinginnya terasa menusuk.

Beyond, duduk diseberangnya dengan kedua tangan terborgol dibelakang. Wajah dan badannya penuh luka. Dia menyeringai, menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya yang terluka.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab pemuda yang memiliki bola mata yang berwarna merah itu. Poni rambut hitamnya sedikit menutupi matanya. "Tapi karena aku tidak mau kelihatan sok pintar, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskannya kepadaku?"

Pria yang menginterogasinya tak bergeming.

Beyond mendehem menunggu reaksinya.

Pria itu membuka map yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan beberapa foto ukuran besar, melemparnya kehadapan Beyond. Beyond menyeringai saat melihat foto apakah itu, dia terlihat sangat senang sekali, seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Itu adalah kumpulan foto Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Ada tubuh seorang pemuda mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjang motif _stripes_, tergeletak disalah satu gang sepi dijalanan. Kepalanya tidak ada, begitupun pula dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Disalah satu foto itu ada gambar kepalanya. Kepala yang terputus dari leher bagian tulang kerah. Secara jelas terlihat kalau pemuda itu memiliki rambut merah cepak, rahang yang kuat, dan wajah yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Tapi tetap, masih ada satu hal yang kurang darinya…

Yaitu bola mata dan tangannya.

"Kau mengenalinya? Anak itu bernama Matt. Nama aslinya adalah Mail Jeevas. Tubuhnya ditemukan 3 hari yang lalu disudut gang, sedangkan kepalanya ditemukan didalam lemari pendingin apartemen busukmu."

Mendengar nama itu, Beyond jadi semakin senang.

Pria tua itu melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Dimana kau menyimpan mata dan tangannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah garang.

"…Kalau aku memberitahumu, nanti kau akan mengambilnya dariku. Jadinya aku tak mempunyai apapun untuk dikenang dan dicintai…" lirih Beyond.

"Lantas apa alasanmu membunuh anak ini? Anak ini terdaftar sebagai salah satu orang yang bekerja di balik sebuah organisasi kepolisian terkemuka, apakah kau mengenalnya atau sengaja membunuh orang asing yang melintas dihadapanmu, huh?"

Beyond merengutkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu aku mengenalnya. Aku tak akan membunuhnya jika aku tak mengenalnya, fufu." Perkataannya diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang menyeramkan.

"…Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" pria itu sekali lagi bertanya padanya. Dia sungguh ingin tahu mengapa, karena dia menemukan kasus ini berbeda dengan semua kasus pembunuhan yang pernah dia tangani selama ini. "Apa alasanmu sehingga kau menebas kepala anak ini lalu mengambil tangan dan bola matanya?"

Beyond terdiam. Dia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

"….ah, itu semua karena aku mencintainya."

Akhirnya dia menjawabnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jawaban Beyond membuat pria itu terdiam. Sungguh jawaban yang sama sekali tak dia duga.

"…Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku membunuhnya. Sehingga dia akan menjadi milikku seorang. Hanya untukku… dia tak akan melihat orang lain, dan aku akan mencintainya selama-lamanya." Beyond menyeringai tinggi. Seringainya seperti kucing _bobcat_.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara, pria polisi yang menginterogasinya masih terdiam. Beyond juga ikut-ikutan diam.

Secara simpel, pria itu pergi keluar ruangan interogasi. Beyond menatap kepergiannya sambil tertawa, tawanya menggelegar di ruangan itu, dia bahkan sampai terjumpal dari kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah beberapa petugas polisi. Mereka menyeretnya keluar, mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Beyond tetap tertawa ketika mereka membawanya kembali kedalam sel penjara, tempat dimana dia akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Sesampainya didalam sel penjara yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang itu, Beyond duduk meringkuk di pojokan. Mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari borgol.

Dia merogoh kantung celana jeansnya yang kotor. Mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik tersegel. Didalamnya ada sebuah bola mata manusia dengan semacam lendir menyelimutinya. Bola mata itu berwarna hijau, seperti hijau _emerald_.

"Oh Matt, setidaknya aku masih mempunyai serpihan dirimu. Kita akan selalu bersama sekarang, untuk selama-lamanya…"

Bola mata didalam kantong plastik itu menatapnya balik. Beyond tak menyadari, kalau mata itu masih basah karena air mata. Air mata Matt, yang menangis meminta Beyond untuk tak membunuhnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Rain" by SID)

**MATTGASM: **…saya membayangkan Gil Grissom yang menginterogasi Beyond xD *_kena hajar Sara_* untung nggak sampai jadi crossover. (?) uh-oh, hey-ho! _I'm reactivating_. ;) apa kabar, fandom Death Note? _Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper._

**OMAKE: **Judul "_Break Out_" diambil dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _JAMproject_ untuk _Super Robot Wars Original Generation_.


End file.
